Pain Is A long Road To Recovery
by Agrolass
Summary: A year after the incident Ron and Hermione meet up once again. Though time has passed, they are still traumatized by the ordeal. Looks like recovery takes a lot longer than expected, but with the help of your friends you will get there...


It was a bright sunny spring day, though a little too sunny as the glaring sun nearly blinded everyone outside, but none the less it was still warm. The last of the spring flowers were dying and the flowers of the apple trees were covering the garden floor. Birds were chirping merrily in the trees, signifying that spring was slowly turning to summer. The whole world was alive with colour and life, yet one soul was black! Ron was sitting on a garden bench, gazing out onto the lush countryside, though he did not see the beauty of the landscape before him. His thoughts were caught deep in the past, mourning for all the wrongs on this earth. He was fidgeting nervously with his hands, constantly wringing them and wiping the sweat off on his trousers, when he heard a voice behind him. "Ron dear, Hermione's here", the kind voice of Mrs Weasley said. Behind her stood a nervous Hermione, and Ron got up quickly to face her. "Hermione", Ron said quickly, smiling briefly at her, before his face returned to the usual emotionless look. "Hello Ron", Hermione replied nervously and she walked up to him. "So good that you could come", Ron said smiling briefly. "The Ministry wanted me to take a holiday", Hermione replied cheerfully, though it was only a mask to hide her true feelings. "Its good to see you again", Ron said walking up to her. "And I'm glad you could come". "Oh Ron!" Hermione sighed and hugged him tightly. "What are we going to do?" "Sit down first of all", Ron said letting go of Hermione and guiding her to the garden bench. Hermione smiled a weak smile and took of her travelling cloak, before sitting down beside Ron. "How are you anyway? I haven't seen you since graduation, since the.", Hermione sighed. "Not good", Ron replied, "But being an auror pays well so I can help support mum. Our whole family hasn't been the same since. You should see Ginny, she seems so sad!" "Yeah I heard she was taking it bad", Hermione said looking out onto the countryside. "We all are, except for you. You seem to recover so fast and get on with your life. Look at yourself, you're head of International Magical Co- operation". "Ha!" Hermione said laughing a hollow laugh. Then her face saddened and she said, "You don't know how I hurt inside. This pain I feel and I can't tell anyone as they won't understand. How can they? They weren't there, they didn't see the horrors I saw. They didn't feel the thousand knives piercing my skin. I was in agony and the pain will never leave", Hermione sighed as tears rolled down her cheek. "Its alright Hermione. I know how it feels. Remember I was there and I'm still here. We'll help each other out", Ron said soothingly, while Hermione kept looking out onto the countryside. But the world darkened before Hermione's eyes as the familiar picture of the entrance hall flashed before her eyes. There were hundreds of people in the entrance hall, some fighting on the great marble staircase, while the dead bodies of others were covering the stone floor. Hermione was huddled against a column, watching in terror as man fought man, aurors blasting curses at the Death Eaters, illuminating the dark hall in flashes of colourful light, like deadly fireworks in the night sky. There were many wounded men crawling on the floor, searching for safety. Before her eyes, Hermione watched in terror as Professor Flitwick was battling with a Death Eater. As the Death Eater raised his wand, Hermione knew the end and quickly shut her eyes, but she couldn't block the screams from the Professor as the bright green light flashed before her closed eyes. "Nooo!" Hermione screamed as she heard his body fall dully to the floor. She opened her eyes and saw Professor Flitwick lying on the floor, arms out and his frightened eyes reflecting a white curse illuminating the hall. The Death Eater turned around and spotted Hermione, backed against the column, panic stricken. As he started advancing on her, Hermione felt for her wand, only to realise it was gone. Her eyes filled with terror as her feet refused to move. When she finally gained control of her feet, she started crawling away, keeping her eyes to the floor, but stopped when she realised what was blocking her path. The Death Eater was standing in front of her, aiming his wand at Hermione and smiling maliciously. "Where are you going little Missy?" he sneered. 


End file.
